Wunderwaffe 011
by Usiel21
Summary: A world engulfed in war, ready to set itself ablaze, in the midst of that chaos, Mike tries to keep his friends alive in the deadliest conflict in history. Eleven, a girl with the power only to destroy confronts her own darkness and forgotten past as she prepares to be the weapon that would end the world at war. Mileven, World War II AU
1. Operation Neptune

_You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months._

 _The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you._

 _In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world._

 _Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped, and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely._

 _I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory._

 _Good Luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking._

 _General Dwight D Eisenhower. June 6th 1944._

The cold spray of the sea was fierce and torrent, raging around them as they moved steadily onwards across the English Channel, the weather of the country was making itself known to these foreigners who dared to cross its waters. Its chaotic nature was a foreshadowing of things yet to come, Mike peered over the side and gazed into the murky depths before raising his head to see the beach in the far off distance, a mere haze upon the horizon.

He squinted his eyes trying to make out any distinct features, the concrete bunkers starred silently back, eerily, like an abyss. Mike gulped slightly knowing what he was about and everyone around him was about to undertake, the effort that they had striven towards for many months.

The hopes of the free peoples of the world lay upon their shoulders and Mike almost felt crushed by the immense pressure. He looked back behind him discreetly, his gaze hardened and his resolve was steeled towards what needed to be done and was to about to be done.

"INCOMING BANDIT! HEADS DOWN!"

Everyone ducked as the distinct shape of a Messerschmitt BF-109-E swooped down like a deadly bird of prey upon the hapless men in each boat, desperately clinging to their helmets as the German plane laced down fire from it's guns, Mike shut his eyes tight as he heard the ripping of metal, the plane flew past, Mike looked up just to see a ship to his left slowly sinking beneath the waves. Its murky depths slowly filling with blood. Mike gulped, trying to swallow what fear had risen to the surface

The Driver at the back spat on the floor and cursed loudly.

"God Fucking Damn it!" he shouted watching the Plane vanish from sight.

"I thought the Luftwaffe wasn't stationed here!" a Soldier from the back shouted.

"when has intelligence ever been right?" the driver replied curtly. There was a silent agreement between the men at that who lapsed into silence once more, the sound of the engine and the crashing of waves filled their silence.

As the beach grew ever closer Mike could see tank barriers and tank stoppers lining the beach, barbed wire was lain across the beach too, deadly rolls of it, thick and sharp, no one would get through it unscathed or across it alive for that matter. Mike felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Lucas offering him a piece of fresh gum. Mike nodded appreciatively plopping the gum into his mouth hoping that it would settle his jangled nerves.

For days the invasion of Normandy was postponed again and again, it made him ansty. It made everyone ansty. But now Mike was wishing they back on the British Isles, separated from the Germans by several miles of water.

"Thirty seconds!"

Mike felt his stomach drop, this was it, oh god.

Mike turned once more to look at his squad.

Lucas. The only black servicemen in the invasion as far as he knew, it was highly irregular for someone of his colour to be here, be he was an exceptional marksman. Better than most, with vouching from Mike, his squad and several men from the company Lucas was added somewhat reluctantly to the group but Mike was eternally grateful to have him here. Lucas absent-mindedly fiddled with the magnification on his Springfield .03. The Sniper's weapon of choice.

Dustin. A burly man and Mike would dare say the porkiest member of his little band. Yet Dustin was invaluable, his strength was greatly appreciated, the only member able to effectively carry around the BAR or the Browning Automatic Rifle. A powerful weapon in Dustin's hands or in any Soldier's hand who could heft it around. He carried other bits of equipment that most men simply couldn't carry. Such as extra stripper clips, Grenades, both smoke and lethals.

Will. Small and diminutive was the Medic. His slender hands were able to use medical equipment effectively with great precision and care. Before the war started he had been training to become a Surgeon but that was put on hold as the United States Army had been needing people to move into roles of every type, at the time Will saw it as a great to way to learn on the job. Yet the things that Will had seen had haunted him most nights. Mostly of the people that couldn't be saved. Their injuries too great, crying for their mothers which was usually their last breath as what was left of the light had faded away into nothingness. He Carried the .30 M1 Carbine.

And he himself. Mike. The Captain. The Leader. But as of this moment Mike didn't feel like a leader of men. No he wanted nothing more than to jump out and swim back to England if he could. But alas it was not to be. He summoned what reserves of courage and the slithers of Bravery that he had left and faced it with a steady composure. He had to be strong, strong for those who relied him to get them through Hell.

The engines grinded to a halt, a shrill whistle pierced the air. And the handle began to turn at the front... this was it.

Mike recalled something as he watched the handle spin

And when he goes to Heaven,  
To St. Peter he will tell:  
Another Solider reporting, Sir;  
I've served my time in hell.

"Clear the ramp! GO! GO! GO!

The Ramp slammed down into the water. There was a deafening pierce in the air as bullets rained in on them and every other landing craft that managed to make it to the beach now found themselves under a barrage of Nazi gunfire.

This was not good. The water was up to everyone's necks. They couldn't take their weapons from the cases because the water could jam their weapons. The only thing they could do now was wade through the murky waters and get onto the beach. Landing Craft that had managed to make to the shoreline deployed their ramps and yet as the men inside filed out onto the beaches they were swiftly cut down mercilessly by the Germans.

Mike had managed to make it on the beach. Muzzle flashes emanated from within the bunkers that stood tall over the beach, bearing down upon them all.

Being relatively Safe within their bunkers a crew on the German MG-42 machine gun reloaded their weapon, placing another belt into the chamber, one held the belt steady assisting with the belt feeding the weapon, preventing it from jamming. Their fire was frantic and precise. Cutting down swathes of American men in droves. It was methodical, heartless and unrelenting.

Mike had managed to take cover against a tank stopper, its frame barely big enough to encompass the entirety of his form. The hammering sound of the relentless gunfire from Hitlers Buzz-saws. Mike noticed other landing craft had managed to make it ashore, the ramps being rapidly deployed shoving men head first into War.

On the right bunker a German Officer watched the commotion upon the beachheads. Concern was etched upon his features as several dozen American Soldiers fought their way up the beach.

"dort 1 'uhr! Lass sie nicht die Seemauer erreichen!"

(there 1'o'clock! don't let them reach the sea wall!)

The Gunners swirled round the MG's and began to tear a swathe into the American reinforcements, it was a relentless fury of the Third Reich. The Shoulder of the gunners began to go numb with the constant vibrations as they fought the recoil of these powerful weapons of terror.

Mike watched as the machine gun fire swerved away from his position. Shutting his eyes tightly, he sprung to his feet, dashing across the sand as fast as his lanky legs could carry him towards to Fire and Fear. Several of the other pinned down men watched this and proceeded to follow Mike and flew forwards to the seawall, where sand and barbed wire awaited them.

Several stayed further back taking careful aim at the bunker slits, only their weapons didn't have such an effective range nor did the soldiers taking aim have accuracy either to make clean cut Kills on the MG nests. Nevertheless it was enough to briefly hinder the enemy with suppressive fire.

Mike slammed himself into the ground, hardly daring to believe that he had made it. The heavier form of Dustin also slammed down beside him, his BAR covered in sand yet amazingly it still functioned.

"Have you seen the others!" Mike yelled, covering his face with his arm as a shell landed nearby, spraying them with sand.

Dustin slipped out a magazine of BAR ammunition, he tapped it on the side of his helmet before sliding it home into his weapon.

"Not seen them since the ramp was deployed!" Dustin yelled back, desperate to be heard over the roaring sounds of War. At this point this could hardly be considered to war, it was more of a malfunctioning slaughterhouse Mike noted darkly.

Several other Soldiers slammed down into the sand next them.

"McManus here Sir!"

"Turner reporting Sir!"

"Enough of this sir bullshit! Who's the highest ranking man here?"

"You are, Captain" McManus Replied picking bits of sand from the iron sights of his M1 Garand

Mike sighed to himself "Fan-Fucking-Tastic" he muttered to himself. He rolled himself to the right.

"Dustin. How much ammo do you have?" Mike asked keeping his head down.

"Not much Mike. I used most of it to push myself up here" Dustin admitted grimly.

"Here man, take this!" Turner yelled, he tossed a spare magazine of BAR ammo to Dustin who caught it graciously, it was only twenty rounds in a mag but even on this God-forsaken beach, twenty rounds could make all the difference.

"Where the fuck are the Tanks?!" Mike shouted.

"Sinking to the bottom of the channel, there's too many Obstacles littered over this beach, Fritz knew we were coming" Turner replied.

More explosions rocked around them from Mortar and Artillery barrages. Dustin swallowed nervously trying to drown out the sounds of the screams, most belonging to those barely out of boyhood.

"There's Will!" Dustin shouted. Mike whipped his head around, sure enough there was Will. Mike huffed in annoyance spotting that Will had long discarded his M1 Carbine in favour of being hands free. Upon his Helmet sat the Red Cross insignia. Knowingly shooting at a Medic was a War Crime but even then stray bullets stilled veered towards him.

Will was kneeled with two other medics, attempting to help a wounded a Solider who had been struck by around three rounds from an MG-42, yet miraculously had somehow managed to survive but he was bleeding out. Despite the efforts by three Medics working to stop the bleeding.

"He's Gone!" The Medic shouted proceeding with his fellow Medic to the next person shouting the cries of Medic! Will however, simply sat there in the midst of all the chaos that rained in around him. Ignoring the calls of "Will" from both Mike and Dustin.

Protected by the Geneva Convention or not, Will was in Danger and wasn't shaken out of his stupor until a rough pair of hands half-dragged him away, shoving him down into the sand by the sea wall. Barely avoiding the hailstorm of bullets that followed in their wake.

"God-damn it Will!" Mike hissed throwing himself beside him "You trying to get yourself Killed?!" Will Looked up to Mike, his eyes Sad and guilt-ridden. "Look everyday is a good day to die but let's not make it today okay?" Mike spoke a little softer. Will gave Mike a small smile and with a nod regained some of his former courage, Mike was right, dying today was simply not an option.

"Good, you are no use being bullet-bait out there..." He halted "See if you can find yourself another Carbine down the Seawall" Will nodded quickly and lowered his head, sprinting swiftly down the beach to find himself a replacement weapon.

Mike tapped Dustin on the shoulder roughly "We need to move these Men off the beach!" Mike shouted above the droning noise of war. Dustin shook his head exasperated. Whistle... Boom. A shell had landed on the other side of the seawall luckily enough for them.

"Where man?! There's nowhere to move them too..." Explosion "God fucking dammit..." Dustin yelled.

"Lets try and get as many to the seawall as possible!" Mike yelled, his mouth full of the bitter taste of sand "Send word down the beach to put controlled and constant fire on those bunkers, two fire teams per group. As one reloads the other fires" Dustin nodded about to turn away before Mike spoke again

"And tell them to fire slowly, we want no-one running out of the ammo before this day in hell is out, Go!" Mike rolled to his left to McManus and Turner to tell others the same. As this steady stream of bullets started to lace the bunkers the German defenders inside became more weary as they maintained fire. Problem was they had to pause fairly often for a second or two to avoid the suppressive fire the Americans were now putting down.

Slowly but steadily American men started to inch their way up the beach to the seawall which looked so far away. Yet most importantly the engineers that were carrying the Bangalore Torpedo's were able to push forward, without them getting through the barbed wire it would be a massacre reminiscent of No Man's Land during the Great War.

"Come on!" Mike shouted, waving his hand frantically towards one of these engineers. That was until he was gunned down by an ungodly amount of bullets from a German MG nest littered across the cliff side. He moved no more. Mike cursed bitterly.

"Mike I got someone!" Will had returned with Carbine in hand but following close behind was another engineer with the sorely needed explosives. As the engineer got his Bangalore ready Mike span onto his front and laced the bunker closest to him with his Thompson, although it's effective range barely reached the bunker it was enough to deter any return fire for the moment.

The Engineer began the process of setting up the Bangalore's for detonation. His hands fast and steady even though bullets rained down upon them all like the wrath of God. Bur even then the wrath of the almighty himself wasn't as merciless as this.

"if any of you need ammo now is the time to get It, GO! GO!" Several men managed to swiftly reach their fallen comrades, taking bandoliers, stripper clips, magazines, grenades. Anything that was of use that had survived the initial landing and subsequent bombardment from the Germans.

"I thought the Navy was supposed to have softened the defences up for us!?" Turner shouted as a round smacked into the sand mere inches from his head.

"Well they did but it obviously wasn't enou-" PING. McManus fell backwards into the sand. Blood began to slowly seep down from the top of his helmet.

"MEDIC!" Turner shouted rushing over to his fallen friend. Hysteric cries for a Medic could be heard down the seawall but everyone there knew he was a goner. His lifeless eyes starred up into the sky.

Mike grabbed him roughly by the collar with both hands and pulled them both back to the floor before he was shot by the enemy.

"He's dead! Pull yourself together!" Mike said roughly slapping the side of his helmet twice, it was enough to bring Turner back to his senses, shakily he reached for his BAR although he did spare a mournful glance towards his fallen friend. He began to focus his fire back on the bunkers.

The engineer lit the fuse on the Bangalore and roughly pushed it further into the barbed wire separating them from the German lines. Mike took one look with wide eyes.

"BANGALORE! CLEAR THE SHINGLE! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He screamed loudly diving away from the impending explosion. Promptly every other man near enough scurried into what cover they could before there was a deafening bang that even briefly muffled the sound of the MG nests.

"Defilade! Defilade! Get on the other side of the Seawall God-damn it" Mike shouted quickly, his hand movement precise and consistent.

"What about Lucas?!" Dustin shouted reloading his BAR.

Mike cursed silently and quickly scanned the beach behind for a sign of the Sniper but it was a futile effort, too many bodies and too much blood.

"He'll have to look after himself right now" Mike replied although it was painful for him to say, he couldn't worry about him right now, not when he had other lives right here that he had to get through this day.

"Shit" Dustin said quietly "Defilade! You Men follow me, keep it tight, Let's Go!" Dustin yelled and like a raging madmen he was the first to cross the threshold of the destroyed barrier and ran into the gaping jaws of Hell itself.

"You heard him! Defilade!" Mike shouted, he raised his Thompson "Covering Fire!" with skilled hands he pulled the trigger and fired short controlled bursts at the Bunkers as numerous American soldiers rushing through the destroyed seawall.

It simply was not enough. The MG nests suddenly noticed the hole in their defences and reacted accordingly. Bullets tore into many of them, ripping them to shreds within seconds. Their bullet mutilated bodies were flung to the floor.

As the last of his men pushed through he too pushed forwards but as the last man and with no one providing covering fire for him the MG nests had turned their attention to the Captain.

That was until someone barrelled right into him tackling him into the sand and out of sight of the MG nests, barely avoiding the hailstorm of bullets that had followed in their wake. Mike opened his eyes to see that Lucas had been the one to tackle him to the ground, his 03 Springfield was slung over his shoulder.

"Lucas!" Mike shouted happily, clasping his hand in his friends free hand tightly "you son of a bitch" Mike laughed. Lucas returned the sentiment. Both friends smiled before twisting themselves round to gaze up at the imposing structure of the German Bunkers.

"I think they have forgotten about us already, Mike" Lucas said above the droning sound of machine gun fire.

Mike carefully peered over the mound of sand up at the Bunker slits. "I think you're right" Mike muttered quietly.

"Go!" Lucas yelled, both of them bounded to their feet and ran straight across the sand on the other side where the men Mike had sent lay in wait for them. At least what was left of them, three of which included Turner, Dustin and Will.

"Awaiting your orders, Captain" Dustin with a hint of a smile.

Regaining his composure and his breath for the matter Mike slipped into the role of tactician and commander as he laid out his orders. Ready for the final push that would win them Normandy.

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was always dark here.

It was not very often that it wasn't. Just the empty void. The nothingness. The darkness.

But even so, it wasn't just Dark for her here in the room, it was dark In her mind. She could not remember a time before this, not properly. It was hazy like a mirage in the desert. Never in focus, never important enough or strong enough to rise to the surface. The darkness kept it submerged and never was there a strong enough desire to rise. Never a strong enough desire to witness it come forth, the darkness made sure of that. Only in the deepest recesses of her mind did these images come forth. Only in the furthest corners of her dreams could she feel the need to reach blindly into the dark but when she did it was a blinding light. Something so powerful and potent she felt herself recoiling. It was pure and innocent. Good and beautiful.

Everything that she could never be.

Something she never believed she could be.

The lights of her room flickered on, a distinct electrical hum filled the static silence. She opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, her eyes slowly adjusted to the searing light but she knew not to be sat when he walked in and made to stand up just as she could hear footsteps thundering towards her room.

She stiffened and stood up straight to Attention, arms flat by her side. The door opened slowly to see the man who she had called father for the last twelve years of her life.

SS-Dr Martin Brenner.

He smiled at her as he walked in, his uniform crisp, ironed and immaculate. Yet his smile was warm, comforting. It was something that she had clung too in this place. The only thing that her cold state of mind felt.

"Good Morning, Eleven" He said warmly.

"Good Morning, Papa" she said returning the sentiment.

"You may be at ease now" He said.

Her shoulders slumped slightly at his permission.

"Today is a very important day for us Eleven. Today we are going to be testing your limits much further than we ever have before. Today you shall make me very proud, do you think you can do that for me?" Brenner said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head slightly looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Papa" She replied gently.

"Excellent" His warm smile never left as he slowly guided her from the room.

Her time was spent on focusing her power of telekinesis in ways that could be weaponized for War. Hitler himself had commissioned the project thirteen years ago after learning about the girl that could move things with her mind. He had envisioned her as the ultimate weapon against what Hitler believed to be Germany's greatest foe. Communism.

The Bolshevik menace in the East. She was to be used to slaughter them all. She had been doing physical and mentally draining tests without pause all morning but she wanted to make him proud. She that she was worthy. She had been slowly lifting a 57-ton Tiger Tank into the air. It was utterly exhausting but as she managed to finally lift the Behemoth into the air, her concentration was interrupted by furious shouting. She jumped out of her skin when the Tiger slammed down into the floor.

The door burst opened and Brenner marched in looking absolutely enraged. Two more men entered behind him with SS insignia on their collars.

"I am telling you she is not ready!" Brenner shouted. His face red.

"We do not care. The Fuhrer has ordered all available military resources be deployed effective immediately!"

"This. Is. An. Outrage" Every word was uttered slowly and laced with malice.

"Dr. Brenner, the Fuhrer has been an admirer of your work but you must understand, things have changed, we are now fighting a war on two fronts!" the SS officer spat.

Brenner, paled and gulped, clearly not expecting the news.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The Western Allies are at this very moment attacking beaches and landing zones across Normandy and the Russians are gaining mile after mile with every passing hour."

"What about the Panzer Divisions, has the Fuhrer not ordered them in to reinforce the beachheads?"

The SS officer looked uncomfortable.

"He allowed the 12th SS Panzer Division closer to the coast but no other units are too move unless ordered too directly from Hitler and Rommel is on leave with his family so his reserves are without their commander" he replied curtly

Brenner considered his options for the moment before slowly nodding his head at the SS officer.

"Very Well, do what you must" Brenner said.

"Do not fret Doctor, you will be accompanying her to the western front. You have three days" he said

Brenner nodded quickly again.

"Heil Hitler" the SS officer saluted.

"Heil Hitler" Brenner replied numbly.

Eleven had been watching the exchange silently. They both had been speaking German which she was fluent in as well as English. The SS officer and his companion left allowing the metal door behind them to slam shut with a resounding echo and metallic clang.

He looked to Eleven and smiled.

"Show me Eleven" he said.

She eagerly focused her energies once more and the Tiger tank groaned in protest as it steadily rose up from the floor. He watched with a raised eyebrow as she lifted the monstrosity from the ground.

He only hoped it was enough to win them the War.

Because he dread to think what would happen if Germany had lost once more.

 **(A/N) okay so I have had almost no inspiration for the Mark of Cain guys, that story is literally kicking my ass but hey ho I thought I would get the first chapter for this wrote and the words just begun to flow lol but I am working on the next chapter for the mark of cain, I hope to get that finished soon.**

 **As always guys, review! And until next time, peace!**


	2. When Tigers Roar

When Tigers Roar.

 **July 16th 1944**

George Stevens coughed into his hand as his Spitfire hummed through the sky smoothly, the constant, comforting sound of the propellers, George placed his hand back onto the control stick of his fighter turned Photo-reconnaissance plane, he snapped his mask back into place with his other hand as he finally cleared his throat.

Wisps of cloud filtered by and the sun shone brightly and George took a moment to bask in this brief respite from the constant battle fatigue that he and his fellow pilots were experiencing the past few weeks, the constant bombing campaign on German industry and the battering of the Luftwaffe. It was exhausting but effective but even then they were still inflicting losses upon the RAF and the USAF.

And with the Luftwaffe being spread remarkably thin at this point they would not waste valuable, irreplaceable fuel for a single seat fighter aircraft, neither possessing the manpower or the fuel. At this point the Western Allies effectively had air superiority

He relaxed into the chair and took a deep breath, it was a relatively simple operation, his plane was to fly over a reported staging area for a possible German Counter-Offensive, this was the last sortie of the day for him and he simply could not wait to crawl into his bunk for much needed rest and sleep.

The Aircraft began to shudder slightly, George's eyes widened as the plane began to shake more violently and rattle, he gulped sensing that something was wrong with his plane. He stroked the side of the cockpit in a reassuring way.

"C'mon Girl what's the matter" he muttered glancing this way and that. His eyes grew wide as he noticed that all the dials on his dashboard were spinning out of control and only appeared to be gaining speed as he went on.

George tried to move the stick and it wouldn't budge like it had been encased in concrete and no matter how much he tired it simply wouldn't budge and with each passing the second the sweat that was pouring from his forehead was increasing, the engine began to sputter and sound strained under an unseen pressure of stress placed upon it.

He reached for his radio.

"Mayday, Mayday! This is Thunder 2, I have lost all control of my aircraft, Come in Command!" George all but yelled into his radio and yet all he heard in response was silence and static. An idea suddenly struck him to bail out of his apparently doomed aircraft, he reached for the eject lever and he pulled with his self-assured might.

His heart may well have dropped into the Atlantic ocean because of the cold chill that forced its way through his body as he quickly found out that his seat too would not eject. He peered to his left and to his utter horror he saw a terrifying sight.

His Spitfire was being slowly stripped apart. Piece by piece on both of the wings of its metallic flesh, with each piece quickly flying behind and into the void of the sky. His face screwed up angrily as he decided that if he was going to die then he wasn't going to do it quietly. He started to painfully bang his fists against the console of the plane, willing through his anger that the plane would start to magically respond but he knew in the end that it would be to no avail.

The plane began to descend in a near nose dive as the plane lost its ability to stay aloft in the air. The engine and propellers screaming in protest and in the end as George sat there watching the ground rapidly become more closer to him to the point where he could make out detailed features, his anger was gone and his fear.

In the end all he could do was accept his fate, he closed his eyes as he hoped it would be a quick death and in those final moments he sent a prayer to the Heavens and to God.

And the ground rose to meet him.

And George Stevens knew nothing more.

Eleven let her arm slowly fall back to her side as the Plane slammed into the ground with explosive force, Men of the Waffen-SS watched this in awe as the rest of the plane caught fire. Eleven starred blankly without feeling as trails of blackened smoke arose from the crash site of the unfortunate Spitfire pilot. Blood slowly slid from her right nostril. Her gaze was unblinking and without emotion.

Dr Brenner stood by her side albeit behind her left shoulder, he held a solemn yet satisfied smile that hid his inner glee, he placed his hand upon Eleven's shoulder comfortingly "Good Girl" he said giving her shoulder a squeeze. He starred grimly to the North knowing that the battle was soon to come. He didn't agree with his superiors. Weapons that could change the course of the war needed time to mature, to become precise and devastating weapons of destruction.

Eleven Herself, watched with interest as Soldiers milled about, talking, smoking, eating, laughing. It was a foreign thing to her, she could not remember the last time that she had laughed. All she knew it was before what she become in the here and now. What she was a witness too was a foreign world. A world that she knew that she would never know, not that she minded, she had a purpose and never knowing anything different made it so much easier to deal with the things that she had to do. But that world was a blur to her and there was something that lingered in the back of her mind that screaming to be tugged at. Small memories of a different place, a difference time would break through the cracks and beyond the world glimmers.

 _The day was warm, so very warm, a gentle breeze rustled through the never ending fields of golden wheat and barley stretching as far as the eye could see, like a majestic painting of creation. The latter part of the summer of evening had been shining her for several minutes as the sun started to creep towards the horizon._

 _The sounds of innocence filled the air. Laughter, Happiness, something that brought the final touch to this picture of natural perfection. A small girl with chestnut hair joyfully skipped along in the fields. Her hand outstretched allowing her fingers to feel the stalks of wheat as she explored the unfamiliar place that was set before her._

 _An unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people but she did not care, it was a change from the bustling cities full of smoke and smog. Quiet and quaint. Her legs carried her forward down a hill that led to a Lake that seemed to glisten in the evening light, gentle waves lapped at the stone shore before receding ever so gently. It was a a simple slice of paradise._

 _She had failed to notice that in front of her was a boy of similar age there at the Lake with her, ankle deep in the deep blue waters. He turned as he heard the presence behind him._

" _Hi" he said with a nervous wave and smile._

" _Hello" she said shyly, they stood several feet apart, the boy had moved through the waters until he was on the edge of the shore, his feet still enveloped in the water._

" _What's your name?" He asked tentatively_

" _Eleanor" She said "what about you?"_

" _I'm Michael" He said with a smile, she gave a small half smile back. Mike suddenly grinned in a way that only children were able to do, innocently, full of wonder and a bit of mischief._

" _Hey, do you wanna see something cool?" He asked grinning from ear to ear. Eleanor considered it for a moment before smiling "yeah!" Mike bounded forward and grasped her hand and pulled her along with him, giggling as Children do, carefree and happy. Unaware of events unfolding across the seas, in a country, where a man looked at the world with greedy eyes, with the thoughts only to Command and Conquer. Cleanse and Clean. Claim and Colonize._

 _Thoughts that would plunge the World into War._

 _But for now there was only sound of the laughter of the innocent and the pure._

Eleven frowned and narrowed her eyes at the memory, before forcing it down under a veil of darkness and emptiness, smothering it, burying it. Brenner steered away from the Soldiers into the forward operations HQ to prepare for the coming battle.

Brenner grimaced as he realized on the extent of which the Allies had gained a foothold in Normandy, this wouldn't be like Dunkirk where they were forced into the sea, No, it was going to take much more than that. The Americans being involved made everything so much worse, their odds were ever shrinking by the day as the Allies pushed inland. Eleven stood beside him studying the maps of the Allies known movements. Brenner glanced down to his charge, the Weapon that he helped to train, develop and mould. She would be the game changer that the Germans desperately needed in this War.

"Obergruppenführer!" A black uniformed Soldier marched up to Brenner, snapping a salute before handing him a dossier. Brenner saluted back, taking the envelop from the man, who marched off aster snapping a final salute, it was the most recent of Allied troop movements. Brenner studied quickly. Realizing where the Allies were going he quickly shut the folder and started barking orders to the men under his command who quickly execute his orders, such was the efficiency of the SS.

Men started to stand and quickly rush into their formations, ready for the immediate dispersal into the combat.

And in the distance the Tiger Tanks roared to life.

Mike marched along, his Thompson clasped tightly to him. He hated this. Whilst he was honoured to be such a high rank as a Captain, it came with obvious drawbacks, that rank came with the responsibility of the men placed under his command, men that could easily live or die with a simple issue of his orders. It was something Mike took no joy in having. This was the first time since D-Day that men were placed directly under his command which he attested but he obeyed his superiors who had noted how well he commanded his men on Omaha Beach.

They were to secure a Supply Depot to the South that could supply all German forces in the Area for an extensive period, drawing out the fight longer than what Allied Command wanted. Liberating France was a priority so that they could push on into Germany and eventually Berlin. Mike wondered whether or not he would be alive to see that day come, if they ever got there. Turner was whistling to himself as he walked. Turner had proved himself on D-Day and Mike kept the young man close to his personnel group of people, that being Will, Dustin and Lucas. He easily fit in with the misfit group.

Ninety Soldiers were assigned under Mike's command to take the Depot, Allied Command deemed it more than sufficient although they were given no Sherman's or Churchill VII's as they being saved for the main spearhead into Cherbourg but support could be quickly called in if needed fro other Unit's that happened to be in the Area with their own objectives and targets.

Mike was grateful that the Luftwaffe no longer had Air Superiority, being one of the main reason for German success earlier in the war however the majority of which was being used to defend Germany from the RAF's bomber command and being used against the Soviet's Air force.

Mike raised his hand for the men to crouch as the Town that held the supply depot was ahead although it seemed to be more of a large village than it did a town, Mike brought his binoculars to scan the outskirts of the Town, he was dismayed but not surprised to see weapon emplacements, several Artillery and Anti-Tank pieces scattered around, hastily assembled to provide a defence, some of the town's building s lay as rubble and debris, Mike suppressed a groan, it was a Sniper's haven along with the Church, its bell tower extended high in the sky, watching over the town.

Several German Soldiers patrolled the Outskirts whilst the MG-42 nests were ever watchful, Mike suspected, even knew that there would be more further into the town possibly with mines lining the roads into the town but the truth was Mike didn't know the true extent of what the Germans may have, although aerial shots of the Town revealed the majority of what they had, Mike wasn't so sure but his superiors had thought otherwise and sent the company of Soldiers to take the depot without delay.

Sixty of the Ninety men began to split up into two groups thirty. Whilst Mike had been given the order to take the depot it was up to him to decide how he would deploy his men and how to use the assets available to him.

It was to be a three pronged attack. Attacking weak points in the Germans defences, Mike hoped that the chaos of three equally ongoing strikes would open up the town to a simple clear and sweep, at least Mike hoped. But they had to get into the Town first. Mike along with several other men readied their smoke grenades, the plan was to obscure the stronger points of defence long enough for them to push forwards, overwhelm the weaker areas and push into the Town before the stronger MG Nests could get a reliable fix on them.

Mike had the other squad leaders synchronise their watches so that the attack would literally happen at the same time to provide a better chance of success and confuse the German defenders.

Thirty seconds. Mike took a deep breath to calm himself. It was the wait that killed him not the battle. Fifteen seconds. Mike readied his finger around the ring pin of the Grenade, his hand shook with nerves.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Mike pulled the pin on his and lofted it through the air. Two more had joined his as it arched through the air. The Germans were stood smoking and laughing, blissfully unaware of their immediate danger and threat. The detonation charge went off as the grenades landed not more than twenty feet from the Stronger points that held the PAK 38 Anti-Tank guns along with several MG-42's and MG-34's. The Germans instantly reacted with shouts and barked orders as they raced to their positions. The Smoke began to rise in the air.

Mike signalled the charge, running through the field with his Thompson as roughly twenty nine men charged behind him, with their rifles and sub-machine guns and in the case of Dustin and Turner their BAR's.

Some men had stayed back on top of the small hillside that they had charged from, three fire teams with M2 Browning machine guns. They let loose with several rounds every two seconds or so, lacing the smoke with their one in five tracers. It kept the Germans from making any effective counter fire and any snipers in their midst were rendered ineffective for the time being. Mike's group of thirty hit the boundary wall. With practised ease they started to hurl themselves over the low wall and into the Town.

"Remember, street by street, building by building, Go! Go!" Mike shouted. He turned round and kicked the door to a building open, Instantly Mike gunned down a German who had ran tried to run down the stairs, the body tumbled down as Mike gunned another that was in the building, killing him instantly. Dustin ran through the building to the other side that faced the main road, he smashed through the panes of glass with the tip of his BAR. Deploying the bipod, he mowed down the Germans who were filling out onto the street. Dustin grimaced as his twenty round mag clicked dry. "Mike!" he shouted as he hastened to reload his weapon, from above Mike fired his Thompson killing another three. Mike ducked reactively as a round whizzed past his head barely missing him by an inch.

Dustin saw the muzzle flash from the top window and unclipped a Grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. The lever on the side flew upwards as he released it. Dustin counted to two in his head before letting it fly perfectly through the top window. There were sudden shouts of panicked German before the cooked Grenade exploded to the painful screams of those inside. Mike rushed forwards out of the house and across the road.

Immediately at the top of the road a German MG-42 suddenly let rip, Mike had barely reached the house as the rounds smacked the pavement where he was mere moments before, the screams in the house were agonized and Mike felt a wave of sympathy and empathy over him as he rushed up the stairs. Three Germans lay in the room, One was dead, shrapnel had ripped through half of his face. The other two were not so fortunate, there was only a stump where the arm and leg should have been on the man's right side and the other had lost his hand. Mike raised his rifle and released two rounds of ACP into each man's head, silencing the tormented screams. There was no malice nor hatred in his action. Only mercy.

Mike ran back down the stairs just as Dustin had sprinted from one side to the other, Mike heard the MG-42 angrily spit rounds at him. Dustin barely made it through himself as a round had managed to graze him slightly, tearing into his skin.

"Fuck!" he hissed gritting his teeth.

"You okay?" Mike said, glancing out the window.

"Yeah, it grazed me, fucking stings though" Dustin said cheerily.

Mike slapped his uninjured arm in a brotherly gesture. Mike watched as five of the soldiers under his command pushed into another building and more gunfire rang out as the rooms were lit up with flashes and yelling. Mike couldn't tell who was being killed and who survived.

"We need to take out the MG nest at the end of the street" Mike said peering at the place in question carefully, Will and his group could be seen on the other side of the street taking pot-shots at the nest being unable to take clear aim as the MG nest peppered their positions. Lucas appeared in the house they were in with his Springfield .03

"Lucas do you think you can get into a position to take out the crew on that MG nest?" Mike asked as the man began to cycle his weapon and load in single rounds.

"Yeah of course" The sniper said confidently, without a need for a reply he slipped out the back door further away from the MG nest.

Mike shouted to the soldiers across the street "Keep them occupied!" He yelled with his free hand cupped to his mouth. Will signalled that he heard and tapped another man on the shoulder who went upstairs to provide another line of fire on the nest.

Lucas crawled along the floor of the top floor of the partially destroyed home, its roof had caved in creating a debris field of stone and wood but it was perfect cover for the marksman who attached his bipod to the end of the rifle slowly inched his way to a small gap in the dilapidated stone. He played with the scopes magnification until the scope came into focus on where he need it to be. He took a deep breath as he lined up the first shot on the operator of the machine gun.

He exhaled.

The man's brain matter splattered against the far wall and his body tumbled out of view.

Mike heard the shot and for several seconds the MG-42 fire stopped and Mike saw the gambit and took it.

"Push up, push up!" Mike and Dustin pushed out of their building and up the street along with everyone else, running and gunning, their shots varied and veered wildly around the windows of the upper floors keeping the occupants fearful to even go anywhere near the vacant machine gun.

"Rifle Grenade!" Will screamed as he lifted his M1 carbine with the weapon attachment on the end. He pulled the trigger and the projectile soared through the open window. There were several screams as the grenade detonated and there was no screams no more, signalling for the most part that the grenade had done its job.

Mike sighed and signalled for them to push into the building to mop up any possible survivors. Will was thankful that were wasn't any. The company swept through the rest of the town clearing out entrenched Germans although they weren't without their own fatalities, several Soldiers ran round the edge of a building only to get torn to shreds by an MG nest that they had not seen hiding in the bottom floor of a shop window.

Mike stiffened as he heard what he didn't want to hear, he couldn't see it but he could damn well hear it. The groaning of metal and the roar of a gasoline engine. It could be barely heard over the sounds of gunfire and death but Mike certainly could. As his men fired on the new MG nest they failed to notice the new sounds and were terrified as a wall to their right suddenly collapsed as a Tank pushed through the masonry structure.

"Panzer!" Mike shouted

The Panzer III had a perfect angle on Mike's men and started to lace them with a hailstorm of bullets. The men screamed as they were painfully ripped apart by the coaxial machine gun, the main turret turned and fired into the building next to them. Bodies flew out from the force of the explosion.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Mike shouted to what was left his men. Immediately they disengaged and ran, most of them didn't have the weaponry to deal with armour.

"Holy shit!" Dustin shouted as a shell whipped past and impacted the building in front of them showering them with brick and cement.

"Turner! Rockets now!" Mike shouted, as the Panzer chased them smashing through the corners of other buildings, Turner took an M1A1 Bazooka off the floor, some men had wisely stayed behind to cover any possible retreat that was ordered, the Panzer pushed into the main road, Turner levelled the Bazooka on his shoulder and fired at the side of the Panzer.

Turner paled as the Rocket-Propelled Grenade ricocheted off the Panzer III, it was almost like it was alive as it angrily swivelled round to face the source of its irritation. But turner was ready with another round, the gun had barely turned to face him as Turner fired again.

The Panzer exploded in a burst of flame much to the relief of Turner who fell to his hands and knees in emotional exhaustion.

"I Knew it felt too easy" Mike said lightly kicking the metal tread of the destroyed war machine.

"The Air Force obviously didn't see the Tanks" Dustin commented walking up to stand beside Mike.

"They probably had them hidden under tarps or other forms of cover" Mike theorized. He lifted his Thompson and cleared his empty magazine with a fresh one.

"Let's keep moving, we still have a job to do" Mike said heading back towards the sounds of gunfire.

"Yes Sir" Dustin replied casting a final look at the Panzer. Lifting up his BAR he ran to catch up to his friend and Captain. The other men followed them nervously and tiredly, Turner reloaded his bazooka before following too, just in case there were more armoured vehicles.

Mike's team pushed forward, the resistance was beginning to get weaker, they hadn't encountered any other MG nests or Tanks thankfully.

Will's team was not so fortunate they had gone through the strongest of the three weak points. Buildings were higher causing his team some trouble in clearing out the buildings, Will took to throwing excessive amounts of smoke grenades into the buildings to literally smoke the enemy out with varying amounts of success. It made Will feel dirty, White Phosphorus was not nice and it could cause respiratory failure and burn the lungs. As he plugged rounds into the people that were meant to be the enemy. Will felt nothing but sorrow as put the burning Germans out of their misery.

Some of the men took to looting German bodies for their grenades and even took to taking war trophies such as insignia or badges. Will disapproved of the practice but said nothing. It was a harsh reality of War and every man had his own way of coping.

As the battle wore on towards the centre; the two squads had reconnected, Will let Dustin take over his role going back to being a Medic. Dragging wounded away from the combat zone so he could tend to their injuries, it was the one thing he was comfortable doing, helping them, not killing them.

Lucas on the other hand was to secure a different but important objective all together, he was to secure the church and capture the spire, it would be a valuable point for their own snipers in case of a German counter attack.

Lucas raised his Springfield and fired, there was a soundless splatter of blood as the German in the tower was shot through the neck and tumbled out of view. Lucas cycled the bolt and peered into other vantage points in the town, seeing nothing he pressed on to the church.

Lucas sneaked along back walls and back Gardens, staying out of the way of passing Germans who going towards the sounds of gunfire coming from Mike's main force. Lucas spotted an apartment building with six floors, Lucas saw it a a perfect place to watch the area around the Church.

He carefully climbed the stairs in the quiet building, it was unnerving as Lucas' heavy boots could be heard on the wooden floors which made Lucas wince but there was no movement, no sudden gunfire or anything of the sort. Lucas let out a sigh of relief as he continued to climb the steps.

As he reached the top he took his rifle and placed it on a table by a window facing the church, he took out his binoculars and scanned the area, making sure to stay as out of sight as much as possible, Lucas stilled and felt a shiver of terror race through his spine as he saw something that he hoped to God he would never encounter.

He scrambled away from the window, grabbing his rifle he sprinted from the building as fast his legs would carry him. Away from the monster that plagued all of their deepest darkest nightmares.

Its twelve cylinder Maybach engine roared to life, the driver revved the engine several times, the engineer on the group gave a thumbs up to the Commandant who nodded and the Vehicle gave a lurch as it pressed forward. Thirty German infantry marched behind it singing, stead fast in their belief of their victory despite the heavy losses inflicted upon them.

Mike sat comfortably as one could on a broken windowsill, taking a deep gulp of water from his canteen as he and his men rested around the supply depot that had finally been taken. The remaining Germans had fled, more concerned for their lives. Not that Mike could blame them.

"Will do a head count" Mike said glancing around him but his hopes was not high, there seemed to be too many absent. Will nodded and dis exactly that, Dustin was staring off into space, quietly eating a K-ration. Lost in his own thoughts.

Will shouldered his M1 as he walked up to Mike.

"It's not good. I count thirty-seven, minus Lucas" Will said, Mike looked shocked and appalled.

"Thirty-Seven?!" Mike hissed "God fucking damn it" He muttered, that's not what he wanted to hear, they had done everything right, he had did his best didn't he? Mike shut his eyes in resignation.

"I know what you're thinking Mike, there was nothing else you could do, those that are alive, are alive because of you man, you led them through Hell and back, My men and I were ambushed by two Panzers that claimed more men than it should have, you told us to take Anti-Armour weaponry, if we hadn't we wouldn't be here now Mike" Mike looked back up to Will.

"That's forty percent roughly. Forty fucking percent" Mike muttered angrily. He stood up and slapped his helmet back on. Will watched sadly as he stalked off, most likely placing the blame in himself for every death that occurred today.

"You two!" Mike barked. Two soldiers snapped to attention one was significantly shorter than the other, both had blood drying on part of their clothing.

"Sir!" They said, eyes forward.

"Take a jeep, go to the top of that ridge" Mike said pointing to the highest ridge to the south-east "We need to know if a counter-attack is coming, should give us enough time to prepare.

"Yes, sir" The taller one tapped his friend on the arm as he walked past. Mike watched them climb into the jeep and drive away, Mike sighed.

"Mike" Will said coming up to him and steering him into a different direction to see a sweaty, exhausted Lucas sprinting towards them. Mike frowned as Lucas looked the most panicked he's ever been.

"Mike! Mike! It's coming! It's coming!" Lucas cried as his breath was run ragged, Dustin stood up in worry reaching for his BAR.

"Lucas, calm down" Mike said as Lucas came to a screeching halt in front of him "What's coming"

Lucas fought to keep his breath steady and controlled. He swallowed.

"Mike, it's a Tiger, there is a Tiger coming!" Mike paled, he heard of these. Thankfully he had never had faced one or seen one, although he heard the stories. Most of the men there had. They heard of a terrifying, almost unstoppable death machine. You would have to have the luck of the gods to survive an encounter with the armoured embodiment of the Waffen-SS.

Allied command tried suppress stories of the Tiger's battlefield superiority, lest it affect the morale of the soldiers.

"Jesus Christ" Dustin muttered shifting from foot to foot.

"How long?" Mike asked

"Five, maybe ten minutes" Lucas replied, as he hunched over onto his kneecaps.

"Shit" Mike cursed under his breath.

Mike took a deep breathe and started to bark out orders to the men who carried them out to the letter, luckily for them they had some PAK 38 Anti-Tank guns at the depot and with Lucas' knowledge they placed them in the place the Tiger was supposed to emerge from. They piled sandbags on top of each other to help protect the PAK 38's and the several machine gun nests they set up to help deal with infantry that accompanied the Tiger.

Some men took cover in the craters that littered the road up to the depot whilst others positioned themselves on the machine guns, the irony was not lost on them of using MG-42's and PAK 38's. There were only two of the anti tank guns as they had to be crewed by five men and men were needed in other positions.

All that was left to do was wait.

They could hear the engine of the monster tank in the distance along with the groaning of the tank treads that seemed to echo from afar. Will almost seemed to be hyperventilating. Dustin was carefully checking his BAR mags, making sure there was not any dust or rubble that would prevent the weapon from discharging. Lucas was fiddling with the dials on the scope, trying to keep himself busy and Mike just starred straight ahead. Muttering under his breath.

Truth be told he was terrified. Tigers never seemed to die and even though was only one it was still something to be feared.

Mike pulled back on the Thompson's bolt, chambering an ACP round, making the weapon ready and lethal.

The Tiger's eighty-eighty millimetre barrel appeared first. The rest of the Tank soon followed, it stopped, gears grinding to a halt. There was a horrible silence. The gears suddenly grinded into place as the Tiger started to turn in their direction. The entirety of the tank has turned the corner and was steadily moving towards them. Infantry filled too around the corner behind the tank and started to push out into buildings checking them for any hidden American soldiers.

"Steady" Mike said to the PAK 38 Crews.

"Load it" Mike said. The two crews hastened to loaded live shells into the weapons breach.

The Tiger moved closer. Sweat began to pour down Mike's forehead knowing that they might only have one shot at what they were about to do.

"Steady" Mike repeated

A German ran up onto the hull of the Tank and the top hatch opened. The Solider conferred with the officer for a few seconds before jumping back off and going to back to what he was doing. The officer vanished from view as the top hatch closed shut.

The time was now.

"All fire teams open fire!" Mike ordered with a shout.

 **(A/N) I intended to update this a long time ago but I got side tracked with writing the Mark of Cain, a story I did not intend to take over a year and longer to write. Hopefully I get the next chapter out for that soon as well as continuing this story as well.**

 **If there any inaccuracies its most likely due to the creative liberties I have been taking with this story.**

 **As always guys, review! And until next time, peace!**


End file.
